Unity
by KPSquall
Summary: What if Orochimaru had cared about Anko even as he descended into darkness? What if Manda decided he was tired of Orochimaru and his experiments and wanted Anko as his new summoner? Also What if Anko talked to the Hokage and they decided the rookie nine as Naruto's peers, needed to get stronger due to the threat of Akatsuki?
1. Prologue

In a large village in an old rundown district, was an old apartment. Surrounding the area was the sound of construction, repairs being made to fix the disrepaired streets with the use of mythical abilities known as ninjutsu. In one such old apartment there lived a young woman, atop her head was a mop of purple hair; her skin was rather pale and her body was bare as a newborn and covered in large droplets of sweat, for on this night she was having a disturbing nightmare.

The horrifying dream was a series of thoughts surrounding the experiments on many, as accomplished by her old teacher. She squirmed and groaned, praying for release from her nightmarish hell. Promptly the images of horrific content was replaced by an image of her standing in a white abyss in front of the instigator himself, her teacher.

The man was tall and slender with moonlit skin and dressed in a light gray short sleeved yet long shirt that is opened midway down on his sides, a black long sleeved shirt with dark gray pants; and a large purple rope tied into a bow around his waist.

"It has been a little while Anko" The figure cooed.

"Orochimaru!" Anko snarled, reaching around for a weapon with fury in her eyes. The man, Orochimaru; raised his hands in a placating gesture.

"Now now my student this is merely a dream, I speak to you through my seal not to taunt you; but to give you a warning about some former comrades that will hunt after the nine tailed holder in your village. They are known as the Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki? For what purpose do they want the nine tails? Anko asked in puzzlement, keeping her eye on her former teacher.

"Never mind the why, now keep yourself in shape and see what you can do for the brat too. I suspect whatever their plan is, it will not bode well for the rest of us." Orochimaru replied.

"Now get some rest for tomorrow's meeting with sensei"

After that all went dark, and Anko's mind filled with many questions without many answers before she drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a early morning in Konoha, a few ninja known by their masks as the elite were making a few rounds of the village as they hopped the roofs of the village; they hopped by a window of a small and shoddy apartment in a rundown filthy building. Within this apartment which smelled of ramen and sweat lived a young boy, with hair as bright yellow as the sun about to awaken the lad; eyes as blue as the sky and tanned skinny body and calloused hands that speaks of much hard work and many hours spent outside.

Said boy was laying on his back, groaning and sweaty in an alarmed manner that bespoke nightmares; adorning the figure was a pair of bright orange boxers with toads on them and a comical walrus beanie on his head. As the sunlight approached his eyes the youth began to awaken from the dreary dream-world he found himself dwelling. He hopped out of bed and stopped by his calendar, only to note the date with the marker graduation day.

"Alright! Today I shall be one step closer to surpassing all the Hokage! Watch out old man, I will come for that hat soon!" Shouted the youth as he rushed to ready himself for the day. After brushing his teeth and showering he proceeded to dress himself in a black t-shirt with a burnt orange toad on the front with a peace sign, an orange jump suit jacket with white around the neck and blue over his shoulders, a pair of orange pants with a couple pockets and two pouches on his sides, one of which carried short handled blades with a hole at the end of the handle; and the other pouch held small four sided blades meant for throwing. He finished his ensemble by donning blue thick sandals for his feet. After getting dressed, he proceeded to cook up a couple packages of pork ramen on his stove and devoured it within a couple minutes. He then packed a bag of various supplies.

"Naruto Uzumaki is ready for action, believe it!" The youth shouted as he rushed for his door, intent on accomplishing his goal. As he dashed away from his apartment and through the town, he proceeded to take out various implements and build a few contraptions around the town before heading past the merchant district toward a mountain with the visage of village leaders present and past. As Naruto was approaching the monument, he failed to notice a small figure shadowing him. As he approached the mountain he reached into his bag and pulled out various cans of paint and started settling down to work

. Unnoticed by him, his shadow was keeping a sharp eye on him all while keeping themselves concealed from him. They watched as he painted the mountain, and even added a few touches themselves before noticing something and hiding.

"What do you think you are doing you brat!? A voice yelled from a nearby rooftop. Naruto looked over at the academy building and saw a man with a scar across his nose, glaring at him.

"Oh crap! It's Iruka sensei" Naruto exclaimed as several ninja in animal masks dashed forward.

"Oh, and the Anbu too. Hate to prank and run, but the future hokage cannot be late for his graduation!" He said with flourish, before jumping from the monument and racing through the town; the shinobi and Kunoichi hot on his tail.

He proceeded to lead them through many small alleyways, through tight twists and turns fitting of his smaller size; the Anbu quickly realized he had traps awaiting them when they tripped several and found themselves cover in various paints and at least a couple of them ended up in a pit in a training ground, the pit held a few scorpions that proceeded to sting them into paralyzation.

He then proceeded to run through one more alleyway and turned a corner next to a fence, he then pulled out a cloak that he held up to blend in with the fence in the nick of time as Anbu blew past him. When the coast was clear he then lowered it. "Hah, the prankster king wins again!" He cheered.

"Guess again you punk" Came a voice from behind him. Naruto turned around and the man he called Iruka was standing on the fence, scowling at him. Iruka then proceeded to drag Naruto over to the Konoha academy for aspiring ninja. It was a rather large building with approximately three floors and a roof with large water coolers atop it, and a spacious field of grass and trees. Iruka and Naruto entered the academy and climbed the stairs to the second floor and entered a classroom filled with many children of Naruto's age

. Shortly before they arrived, the figure that shadowed Naruto made it before them and climbed in through the window. As the figure sat down they thought 'I hope Naruto-kun finds the advice I left for him useful'

Meanwhile on the other side of town in the rundown section, Anko was lounging on her bed with her left hand draped down the side and contemplated last nights dream and of her up and coming meeting with the Hokage. She wondered at her sensei's warning and who is previous companions were, that is right up until a large slender shadow lunged at her hanging hand and bit down. After a lengthy period of swearing and jumping around, Anko regained her composure and looked to the side of her bed to see a large snake.

The serpent was around five foot three inches in length, was red with splotches of blue down his scales and around one eye; its eyes were a brilliant shade of yellow, and the snakes mouth had one enlarged fang hanging out of his lower left jaw.

"Dragar, why are you here and are you the reason my hand is bleeding you little dick?" the woman asked grumpily.

"You have a meeting with the Hokage concerning your old master; you had best get going. " stated Dragar in a miffed tone.

"Urgh! we are having a discussion of your bedside manners when I am back." Anko threatened as she got up and went to take a shower. When finished she got dressed in fishnets, underwear, a brown miniskirt, a mesh shirt, and finished with a brown trench coat and adorning her outfit with various shinobi gear,

the standard pouches of kunai, shuriken, and thick sandals.

After complete she disappeared in a swirl of leaves and rushed to the office of her leader, not knowing that her destiny is soon to intertwine with that of the recent graduates.

**Authors note: I have a vague idea on where I am going with this, this story is for me to get experience so any constructive criticism will help. If you felt part of it could have been written better just let me know by review. I have no idea when the next update will be but I will try not to leave you hanging for a few months.**


	3. Chapter 2

"And that is the gist of it sir." Came the report.

"Very well Anko, it seems that we shall trust in Orochimaru even just the once. I would like to ask a small favor of you my dear." Said an old man dressed in robes of white and red, his face an older yet similar visage to the third face adorning the Hokage mountain.

He and Anko were sitting in Anko's favorite dango shop, the mistress of snakes having just told the aging leader about the warning she received in the currently empty shop.

"I live to serve, lord Hokage." answered Anko in a serious manner.

"It is a simple ta-" "Lord Hokage!" Mizuki burst into the shop in a hurry.

"It's Naruto sir, he broke into your office and stole the forbidden scroll!"

"What of the anbu guards!?" The hokage asked, getting to his feet.

All knocked out, there was a lot of blood! He has gone too far this time!" Mizuki stated.

"Anko, it seems our talk must be on hold. Summon all available jounin and chunin, we must find him now!" Intoned the hokage gravely as he left for his office. In just a short hour Anko was hopping from tree to tree through the forest surrounding the village and heard someone bellyaching, as she stopped on a tree branch high in the tree she looked down and noticed someone with blond hair and wearing an orange jumpsuit.

'Found the sucker! She thought as she observed him, waiting to see if useful information.

"Argh! Mizuki could have given me some sort of pointer about this extra graduation exam!" Naruto complained, punching the air in frustration before making a two handed hand-sign.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" He shouted.

'That jutsu! But that could ki-" Anko was cut off by what she witnessed. After the smoke had cleared the clearing the boy stood in was then filled with the color orange.

"Holy fu-" she was then cut off by the sound of the clones being dispelled. She then prepared to leap down when she heard the sound of a branch breaking. She waited a moment only for Iruka to step out, he surveyed the area only to step in view of Naruto who proceeded to look over at him.

"Hey Iruka Sensei, I found you!"

"Idiot, I found you!" Iruka then looked around and slightly up only to notice Anko in the tree, he then looked back down at Naruto.

"Alright kid, why did you take the forbidden scroll? Do you realize the sort of trouble you are in!?" He stated in his voice of authority.

"Wait what? Mizuki said that if I learned a jutsu from this, I would be able to graduate." Naruto said, his voice horrified.

"Mizu- look out!" Iruka shouted as he grabbed Naruto and leapt away, only for three shuriken to hit the spot they vacated.

"Looks like you found him first Iruka, you always were good at that. Naruto quick hand over the scroll!" Mizuki stated as he landed on a nearby tree branch.

"Why should I believe you? You kinda just threw shuriken at us!" Naruto shouted in outrage.

"Have you ever wondered why you are hated so much? Think about the day of your birth, as you are fully aware you were born October 10th; the same day as the attack of the nine tailed fox! The day you were born a law had been made by our third Hokage, a rule that is punishable by death should we tell you."

"Mizuki don't you dare!" Iruka cut in.

"Quiet you, he has a right to know" Mizuki sneered.

"What are you talking about? What law?" Naruto insisted, his voice nearly breaking.

"The Fourth never killed the fox, it was too powerful to kill. The only alternative was to take a child and seal it away. You are the nine tailed fox!" Mizuki cackled with glee.

"Don't listen to him, just take the scroll and get out of here!" Iruka then pulled a kunai and launched himself at Mizuki as Naruto strapped the scroll to his back and ran with reckless abandon.

Mizuki took out his own and met Iruka halfway. In a burst of speed Naruto could not follow, both men clashed and flew passed each other only to dash at one another again. As they met the second time, Iruka opted out of swinging with his blade to wait for Mizuki's strike and dodged it to respond with a sideways kick to Mizuki's chest sending him flying into a tree only for a log to appear where he was. Iruka turned around right in time as Mizuki closed in on him and threw a haymaker his way. He knocked Iruka down and pinned him with his foot, kunai in hand ready to end it.

"I cannot believe you would defend him, your parents died to that monster didn't they?" Mizuki asked, poised for the kill.

"It is true that the fox killed my parents" Iruka intoned, Naruto who was in some nearby bushes listened in and dropped his head in despair.

"Yes it is true that the fox did that, but that is not Naruto. Naruto is a member of the leaf village and one of my valued students! He is one hundred times greater a person than you!" Iruka asserted, his eyes defiant.

"Ugh, enough of this crap. Just die!" Mizuki then slashed down with the blade, fully intent on ending the man's life. A blur came out of the nearby bushes and slammed into Mizuki catching him off guard and slamming him away from his intended victim. When Mizuki cleared his head he looked to see what attacked him and discovered it was the blond headed orange wearing brat he so hated, only instead of the ridiculous grin on his face; he instead had a cold look devoid of most emotion save for an undercurrent out anger.

"Touch Iruka sensei again and I will kill you!" Naruto said, standing next to the forbidden scroll.

"Go ahead and try it brat! Anything you send my way I will send back tenfold!" Mizuki shouted, he pulled a blade out and stood with his arms and legs out. Naruto then put his hands into the clone seal and shouted.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

A large amount of smoke appeared over the area and when it cleared, there stood around 20 clones of the orange clad kid.

"How about twenty fold? Naruto questioned, his clones fanning out and surrounding Mizuki. Mizuki stood there for a moment, stunned at this development before he was grabbed from behind and shoved close to one of the Naruto's who slammed in with an uppercut to the jaw.

Mizuki was reeling from the hit which was soon followed by another as one by one, each clone took a swing at him until finally; one of them brought their foot back and kicked as hard as it could, sending Mizuki into a small clearing where he tripped over a cord which released a trap.

Multiple shuriken came out from some bushes and pinned Mizuki to a nearby tree.

"Well that was interesting, but I think I've seen enough." A feminine voice called out. The leaves surrounding the area started swirling and the air itself became saturated with a foul chakra, a figure swiftly came down from the trees and bound Mizuki with a large amount of snakes that came from their coated sleeves. Naruto then dismissed his clones and stood over by Iruka.

"Mitarashi Anko." The young teacher stated.

"I was wondering when you would make your move.

Anko proceeded to bind Mizuki and knock him out so as to make him easier for transport before she turned around and flashed a grin.

"Aww, you notice little old me Iruka san?." Anko purred. She then crossed over a bit and looked at Naruto.

"Not too bad a job kid, especially preparing that trap for him. A good ninja knows how to prepare traps and try to either overwhelm someone and throw them into it, or to subtly lure them into one. Now as you were tricked by someone you were meant to trust I would say this incident can be overlooked. Just see to it that it doesn't happen again. Welp time to get him down for some good old torture." Anko cackled gleefully. Iruka then turned to Naruto.

"Hey, close your eyes for a moment" Iruka asked him, and Naruto trusting in his sensei did as prompted. He then felt something cool touch his forehead but before he could dwell on what it was he was asked to open his eyes. When he did so, he looked questioningly at his sensei only to notice that the man was not wearing his forehead protector and with a star; he realized what he had done.

"Congratulations kiddo, you are now a member of the military of Konoha. May you grow strong and be mindful of your duties to your home" Naruto then tackled Iruka in a hug and proceeded to cheer, they then proceeded to head over to the Hokage's office in order to return the scroll.

"Naruto, well done in taking down Mizuki. For your service to the hidden leaf village, you shall be paid the amount of a B rank mission and it will be put into your records. I am sorry as well for keeping the sealing a secret from you, I had hoped that by making it a law not to talk about it that you could have had a childhood free from the scorn of the villagers but it seems that never worked" The mighty leader of the village said.

"It's fine, you did that to help me out so I forgive you for that. A good Hokage has no business holding grudges anyway, and if I am to take that hat away I need to have qualities of a good Hokage." Naruto stated with a small earnest smile, causing the Hokage to smile back before the old man cleared his throat.

"Now that this has been cleared up, I would request as your first D rank; a cleaning of the mess you made of the monument." The Hokage stated, a proud smile on his face that soon became a slight mischievous smirk.

"Right, I figured as much; but what do you mean by B rank and D rank?" Naruto questioned.

"I will tell you that on the way, and after you clean it up let's get some ramen." As soon as Iruka finished his sentence, Naruto bolted from the room leaving behind two men whom soon burst into laughter.

**Well this was my first written fight scene, not much there but I would like to know how I did; so review and tell me what you thought of it. Also additional note, I was going to put a little something with Hinata in here but I did not want to make the chapter too large. Oh well there is always next time. KPSquall out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night the village leader was sitting comfortably in his chair, the air around him tense and his face serious. Across from him was a figure dressed in a dark cloak with a white mask, representing the face of a dog concealing his own visage. On the ground near the dog masked man laid a redheaded girl with glasses and another bandaged girl with purple hair.

"Report" he intoned, his voice betraying nothing of what he may have felt.

"Sir. Shortly after eliminating the target and making my way back, I discovered these two fighting; the purple haired girl looked to have been experimented on as she gained the appearance of a humanoid sea creature. She had mentioned someone by the name of Amachi who would cure her if she captured the redhead."

Hiruzen glanced at the bandaged girl.

"And the reason you captured her?" Came the question.

"She carried with her a vial that seemed to contain the same tainted aura reminiscent of the cursed seal." came the reply.

Hiruzen's eyes grew cold.

"Orochimaru. What could that snake have wanted with the girl?"

"Well sir, the girl summoned chains of chakra from her body, with her red hair and the chakra chains I had strong reason to believe that she is one of the last remnants of the Uzumaki clan. she was defeated rather easily by her foe, so I jumped in and knocked her out before bringing them here they are both roughly genin level." The anbu said, finishing his report. At this the leaders eyebrows went up.

"Uzumaki? It seems young Naruto has a relative around after all." The elderly man then stood. "Good work Inu, I think we should introduce this girl to Naruto tomorrow. Unfortunately we cannot add her onto his team so I will think of another solution. Also I think I will contact Tsunade about the other girl's condition. Now Inu, for completing your task you will be paid for an A rank mission with a bonus for bringing these girls back. You are dismissed."

The Anbu then gave a slight bow before leaving.

The following morning found Naruto in bed, grumbling in his sleep about chores and lazy people, his sleep was soon disturbed however by merit of someone yanking his covers from him; thus tugging him just far enough to cause him to slip off his bed.

"What the crap! he shouted as he sprang to his feet, looking around in confusion over his predicament. It did not take him too long to discover what happened as he heard someone shrieking in laughter before he noticed someone hanging upside down from his ceiling.

"Ah it's you! tha-" He was cut off as she dropped down from the ceiling and lifting him by his shirt.

"No time for small talk brat, you have a really busy day ahead of you. Since Mizuki turned traitor you guys have about a week until your team assignments under a Jounin sensei due to not having two teachers to look at who is compatible in teams, and out of the goodness of my heart and the fact that you impressed me with your traps; I have decided to teach you for a week." She then hurtled him toward his bathroom.

"Now hurry up and get ready, your taijutsu was effective enough for an element of surprise but that street brawling will only get you so far before someone guts you!"

"Hey! I will have you know that I rank pretty high during tournaments in the academy!" Came the protest from the bathroom.

"Sure, your stamina is ridiculous and you can take quite the beating and keep returning for more in addition to decent speed and power behind your attacks. This is a pretty good base. However your style was butchered and that leaves you with various holes in it that allow people in, plus you telegraph your next move too much which allows them to prepare themselves to dodge it." She lectured. Silence was the only response.

"Now before we get to it I was tasked with helping you clean the monument since I volunteered to train you, oh and apparently someone left a message for you on it"

"What?" Naruto asked as he burst out. Anko then reached over and grabbed him before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

While Naruto went about his task, the Hokage was finishing his debriefing of a newly acquired kunoichi as they both headed through the village.

She was fairly young, with short red hair, straight on the left and spiky on the right. She had a pair of matching red eyes and adorned over them were a pair of brown rimmed glasses. Covering her body was a tan short sleeved shirt, a dark gray skirt with fishnet leggings beneath and a standard pair of black shinobi shoes.

"So what you are saying, is that I have a relative or something here right?" Asked the red haired young woman,

"Indeed you do, his name is Naruto. You two are some of the last remnants of the Uzumaki clan. You shall meet him in just a bit as soon as we reach the Hokage monument" he responded. As they approached the mountain, they looked up at its splendor and spotted two figures with ropes way up high. One of them, an orange blob started swinging around and shrieked

"Aaaaaaaaaagggggggghhhhhh! What the crap is this!? Came the shout, which was followed by uproarious laughter.

"That my cousin?" Came the question. The redhead looking bemused.

"That is him." confirmed the aging leader, a slight smirk on his face. They both continued onward, as they reached closed to the top they found a little girl peeking over the last little bit.

Her brown hair reached the bottom of the shoulder blades and her skin a decent tan color. Adorning her childish figure was a pair of black pants with a single brown pouch on the back, and a black tank top covering her torso. As they approached she turned, startled only for them to see her white purple eyes.

"Hanabi-chan, what a pleasant surprise. Are you pursuing your sister?" Hiruzen asked.

"Stalking her is at times, my only fun since she spends loads of time training; or observing Uzumaki-san in addition to "helping" with his pranks.." Hanabi replied with a pout. Sarutobi looked bemused.

"Well keep up the good work in pursuing your sister and make sure she doesn't catch you." He said as they walked passed her towards the top of the monument where another figure stood a ways off. As she turned to see them, they saw she has the same eyes as Hanabi; with black hair that almost appeared blue reaching her shoulders and a pale complexion.

"L-lord Hokage." She stuttered while bowing respectfully.

"Hello young Hinata, hoping to help Naruto-kun with the cleanup? He asked. Hinata only looked down and blushed.

"Well come along, I will see if I can offer an opportunity." He remarked with a wink.

They walked over to the edge of the monument and looked down. They saw Naruto hanging from a rope connected to the top holding his head, shaking it and waving his body around; nearby hanging from another rope was Anko, laughing uncontrollably.

"The way you swing your kunai is wrong, you are putting too much hip into it when you need more wrist in it! Somebody was checking me out!" Naruto wailed. Up above, a certain lavender eyed girl blushed and smacked her forehead.

"Naruto, clean it off and come up for a bit. I have someone to introduce to you." Hiruzen spoke calmly. Both Naruto and Anko reached the top fairly quickly, when they did Naruto waved at Hinata with his trademark big grin, making her blush while the Hokage cleared his throat.

"Naruto, this is Karin "Uzumaki." He stated with slight emphasis on Uzumaki. Naruto just stood there for a moment in a dumbfounded stupor.

"You're an Uzumaki?" He asked of her, a sliver of hope in his eyes. The girl peeked around the Hokage bashfully, and nodded her head.

"I am Karin Uzumaki." She stated, stepping around the Hokage to offer a shaky hand. Naruto engulfed her in a hug, surprising her. She stiffened briefly, then relaxing into his hug a bit before he let go.

"Another Uzumaki! So I do have family after all." He stated with excitement in his tone that quickly changed to a hollow tone. She was about to reply when an Anbu appeared before the Hokage.

"Sir, the Kurama compound is having a lot of trouble. The captive escaped and has encountered the heiress. The situation is pretty bad sir."

"Let us help!" Naruto shouted, determination in his eyes. Karin looked at him, startled; before shrugging.

The Hokage looked over and studied him.

"You are aware that this is dangerous right?" He finally asked. Naruto only grinned in response.

"It also involves a clan heiress. As the up and coming Hokage I need poltical allies that would support the decision to make me Hokage!" Naruto shouted.

"Political, Naruto. You are of course right, well I will have Anbu on support should things get hairy." The aged leader stated in seriousness.

"Got it!" Naruto said energetically, grabbing Karin by the hand and rushing away. Shortly after, he came back rubbing his head and grinning sheepishly.

"Where is the Kurama compound exactly?" he asked. Everyone gained a sweatdrop before Anko and Hinata stepped forward in unison, Hinata gestured to Anko.

"Follow me kid. The Kurama clan compound is down this way." She said as she grabbed his and Karin's hand and dragged them toward their destination with Hinata in tow.

**Authors note: Whew! I cannot say I was expecting this to take around a year, not to mention this is hardly an exciting chapter for so long a wait. Anyway my computer went in for repairs, I am writing this note with a tablet I recently received from my dad; I will not bore you with the details but suffice to say, this was a pain to write. Well hopefully I can crank out another chapter in a lot shorter amount of time. Until then, please leave a review and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
